


This Means Nothing to Me

by TGSantiaga



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Established Relationships with original characters, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Roommates, Исак – бестактный и очень неуверенный в себе, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Эвен - солнышко, Юмор, взаимное притяжение, они оба - идиоты, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGSantiaga/pseuds/TGSantiaga
Summary: - Ты до сих пор думаешь, что любовь – это херня? – однажды ночью спросил Исак, положив голову на колени Эвену, когда они оба распластались на диване.Чтобы дойти до этого разговора, им понадобилось пять косяков и три банки пива. Он был под кайфом, и ему хотелось проверить. Он хотел узнать.- Больше не уверен в этом, - ответил Эвен.AU, в которой Эвен и Исак – друзья и соседи по квартире. И они больше не верят в любовь (после того как их обоих бросили). До тех пор, пока снова не влюбляются.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Means Nothing to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067929) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> Перевод также опубликован здесь - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5967709
> 
> Посвящается одному из самых потрясающих авторов этого фандома - **cuteandtwisted**

      Когда Исак впервые встретил Эвена, он не запомнил его имя и едва бы смог сказать, как тот выглядел. Он был слишком занят тем, чтобы в этой тесной кабинке ресторана, куда они все влезли, внимание Якоба было сосредоточенно только на нем.  
      — Да что с тобой такое? — прошептал Якоб ему на ухо, когда Исак в третий раз за вечер прожег Оливию взглядом. Может, четвертый.  
      — Ничего, — пожал тот плечами, уткнувшись в свою тарелку с тайской едой.  
      Он даже не любил тайскую кухню, но вот он сидит и притворяется, что обожает ее. Она была такой острой, что его лицо наверняка пылало.  _Круто._  
      — Она — мой лучший друг. А ты ведешь себя, как мудак, по отношению к ней, — сказал Якоб, положив руку ему на поясницу. Такой нежный жест для таких грубых слов.  
       _Да пошел ты._  
      Правда была в том, что Исак ревновал к тому, как близки были Оливия и Якоб. И пока они ждали столик, официант даже подумал, что они — пара, что нисколько не помогало. Исак практически рявкнул «Это МОЙ парень!», но рука Якоба вовремя легла на его талию, чтобы этого не произошло.  
      Исак был раздражен. Они устроили двойное свидание с лучшей подругой Якоба, Оливией, и ее новым парнем, Эвеном (или типа того), с которым он едва обменялся взглядом за весь вечер. Вместо этого он пил, пока не смог игнорировать ревность и тревогу, что струились по его венам.  
      — Так чем ты занимаешься, Исак? — спросил парень Оливии.  
       _Зачем ты спрашиваешь?_  
      Он был уже ощутимо пьян, и на секунду ему показалось, что он произнес это вслух.  _Наверное, мне лучше промолчать._  
      — Исак учится на врача, — произнес Якоб после долгой неловкой паузы. — А ты, Эвен?  
      — Фильмы. Хочу быть режиссером, — ответил он, улыбаясь. Он  _улыбался_.  
      Исак не особо следил за продолжением разговора. Он ненавидел то чувство неуверенности, которое всегда в нем крепло, когда рядом оказывалась Оливия. Он терпеть не мог тот факт, что она знает Якоба уже больше десяти лет, и как она вечно заканчивает предложения за него. Но больше всего он не мог вынести то, как идеально они подходили друг другу, как все вокруг знали, что они любят друг друга. Все, кроме них.  
      «Интересно, — подумал Исак. — А новый парень Оливии уже понял это? Наверное, нет».  
       _Бедняга._  
      После этого, он решил выйти покурить и снова ощутил волну ненависти. Он ненавидел Якоба за то, что тот превратил его в курильщика. Он собирался стать врачом. В этом же не было никого смысла!.. Он он был так юн и впечатлителен, когда встретил его, поэтому тоже начал курить, как и Якоб. И начал есть тайскую еду, потому что Якоб ел.  
      — Можно мне одну? — произнес низкий голос в темноте, отчего он чуть не подпрыгнул.  
      Это был парень Оливии, Эвен (или типа того), и он появился буквально из ниоткуда.  
      — Что?  
      — Сигарету, — сказал Эвен с улыбкой. — Забыл свою пачку дома.  
      Исак какое-то время просто смотрел на него. Он все еще был прилично пьян, а на улице было довольно темно. Так что он с трудом мог различить черты его лица.  
      — Я никогда не делюсь своими сигаретами, — ответил Исак, делая долгую затяжку и пытаясь угадать, какого цвета глаза у этого высокого парня.  
      Эвен рассмеялся, и Исак подумал, что это очень милый звук. Парень даже не выглядел оскорбленным. И Исак ему немного позавидовал. Его ответ был довольно грубым, и он бы оскорбился, если бы такое сказали ему. Но не этот незнакомец, нет.  
      — Это было бестактно, — сказал Эвен, все еще посмеиваясь. — Мог бы соврать, что осталась последняя.  
      — Я очень бестактный, — пожал плечами Исак. — Я бы мог соврать, если бы думал, что мы еще пересечемся.  
      — Думаешь, мы больше не встретимся? — спросил его собеседник и придвинулся чуть ближе, облокотившись на стену.  
      — Ага. Не знаю.  
      — Осло — небольшой город, — произнес Эвен, заложив обе руки за поясницу. — Мы оба ходим в Универ, и наши половинки — лучшие друзья.  
      Исак оперся спиной о стену, запрокинул голову назад и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Затем снова затянулся и горько рассмеялся.  
      — Наши половинки?  
      — Ну, ты понял, — пожал плечами тот.  
      На улице было прохладно. Он обхватил себя двумя руками, когда внезапно понял, что оставил Якоба и Оливию наедине.  _Замечательно_.  
      — Исак?  
      Как хорошо.  
      — Можешь снова это сказать?  
      — А?  
      — Мое имя, — ответил парень. — Можешь его снова произнести.  
      — Исак? — Эвен недоуменно смотрел на него.  
      Тот кивнул.  
      — Исак, — повторил Эвен.  
      — Еще?..  
      — Исак, — на этот раз с улыбкой.  
      Исак прислонился к стене плечом, глядя на парня и по непонятной даже для себя причине улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он ничего не сделал Эвену, кроме того что был с ним груб и невыносим, но несмотря на это, тот улыбался ему и выполнял его просьбы.  
      — Спасибо, — сказал Вальтерсен.  
      — Эм… Конечно, — ответили ему.  
      Возможно, Исак смутился бы, если бы не был пьян. Но  _все_ _равно_.  
      Эвен даже не спросил, зачем все это нужно было.  _Какой приятный парень_.  
      Исак достал пачку сигарет и протянул ему.  
      — Вот, — произнес он. — Можешь взять одну.  
      — Оу, вау. Какая честь, — засмеялся Эвен.  
      — Ты заслужил, — дернул плечом Исак.  
      — Потому что произнес твое имя?  
      — Потому что уделил мне внимание, — сказал тот.  
      — О.  
      После этих слов Исак развернулся и пошел обратно. Он переоценил уровень своего опьянения. Ему явно было недостаточно. Ему было не по себе от того, что он признался незнакомому человеку, что хочет внимания.  
       _Да пофиг._

***

      Якоб разозлился на него за то, что тот «вел себя, как ребенок» за ужином.  _Ребенок_. Исак так расстроился, что написал Эскилю и попросился переночевать у них.  
      То, что они жили с Якобом в квартире с одной спальней, нисколько не облегчало жизнь. Абсолютно непрактично во время ссор.

***

      Через неделю Эвен Бэк Насхайм добавил его в друзья во Facebook, и Исаку пришлось приложить настоящие усилия, чтобы вспомнить, кто это такой. У него слегка сбилось дыхание. Когда он посмотрел на фотку, потому что тот был… что ж, он был потрясающим, но Исак не мог припомнить этого с того ужина.  
      Но в ресторане был полумрак, а на улице — вообще темень, да и Исак весь вечер провел, прилипнув к Якобу.  
       _Неважно_.  
      Эвен еще и сообщений ему оставил. И губы Исака непроизвольно сложились в улыбку, когда он их прочитал.

  


Он принял заявку в друзья и больше об этом не задумывался.


	2. Chapter 2

***

      Исак не мог сказать, как они стали с Эвеном друзьями. Но это произошло довольно быстро. Даже слишком. Исак натолкнулся на него в университетской кафешке в один из солнечных вторников, и Эвен присоединился к нему за столик, закутанный в сотню слоев одежды и с улыбкой на губах.  
      — Выглядит не очень, — взглядом показывая на жалкий тост с сыром.  
      — Да и на вкус дерьмово, честно говоря, — ответил Исак, пролистывая ленту Инстаграма и угорая над очередным мемом.  
      — Хочешь что-нибудь из моего? — спросил Эвен, подталкивая к нему свой поднос.  
      — Ты делишься своей едой?  
      — Я многим делюсь. Да, — просто ответил Эвен.  
      — Очень наивно с твоей стороны.  
      — Это наш первый разговор про свете дня, а ты уже ранишь мои чувства, — улыбнулся он.  
      — Когда-то я был таким же, как ты, пацан. Но знаешь что происходит когда ты продолжаешь отдавать? Люди продолжают брать до тех пор, пока у тебя ничего не остается, — произнес Исак.  
      И, _вау. Окей._ Он не собирался копать так глубоко за ланчем.  
      — Пацан? — рассмеялся его собеседник. — Вообще-то, я старше тебя, Вальтерсен.  
      — Это все, что ты вынес из моего глубокомысленного высказывания? — Исак наконец оторвался от своего телефона и переключил все свое внимание на этот странный, но вполне комфортный разговор.  
      Он рассмеялись. Это было так легко. Исак съел всю еду Эвена, а тот пообещал приготовить ему нормальные сырные тосты, которые будут по-настоящему вкусными. Потом они вышли на улицу и закурили, Эвен вернул сигарету, как и обещал. Все было так просто.  
      — Как долго ты с Якобом? — спросил Насхайм.  
      — Почти год. А что?  
      — Просто так. Любопытно, — ответил он. Сигарета была зажата в длинных идеальных пальцах.  
      — Ты имеешь в виду тот бред, который я нес той ночью?  
      — Какой же ты бестактный, — рассмеялся Эвен.  
      — Да, мне говорили, — кивнул Исак.  


***

      После этого они стали обедать вместе постоянно, и Исак быстро понял, что Магнусу Эвен нравится больше, чем он сам. Что ж, он не мог его винить. С парнем было легко говорить обо всем на свете и он постоянно улыбался. Это было заразительно. Творилось черт знает что!  
      Однажды ночью Исак целовался в постели с Якобом, как вдруг стал представлять, каково это — целовать Эвена. Это настолько ошеломило его, что он оттолкнул своего парня и выбежал на улицу подышать. Несколько дней он чувствовал себя просто ужасно, пока не увидел Эвена с Оливией у дома Юнаса. Они целовались, и парень улыбался во время этого чертового поцелуя. Исак не мог вспомнить, когда он последний раз улыбался во время поцелуя. Они выглядели очень довольными компанией друг друга.  
_Пиздец, как я жалок._  


***

      В следующий раз они столкнулись на вечеринке какого-то неприятного парня, и Эвен, схватив его за запястье, потащил на задний двор, чтобы раскурить косячок на двоих. Исак ненавидел, когда его так куда-то тащили, но пальцы Эвена так нежно и тепло обхватывали его руку.  
      — Я бы не стал делиться своей травкой, — сказал Исак, наблюдая, как парень напротив скручивает сигарету своими невозможно длинными пальцами. — Ты, блять, как чертов единорог.  
      — Ей я делюсь только с тобой, — услышал он в ответ. На этой фразе Эвен улыбнулся и лизнул бумагу по клейкой линии.  
       _Это было горячо._  
      — Почему именно со мной?  
      — Потому что ты мне нравишься, — ответил он, отрывая лишнюю бумагу.  
      Исак нахмурился, но ничего не мог поделать с бабочками в животе. От любого внимания к себе у него начинала кружиться голова. И это внимание могло исходить от кого угодно, на самом деле. Вот насколько он был лишен заботы.  
      — Какого хрена? — все-таки воскликнул он.  
      — Ты мне нравишься, — буднично повторил Эвен. — С тобой можно спокойно говорить обо всем и я хочу покурить с тобой. Так что я делюсь с тобой своей травой.  
      — Окей, — Исаку оставалось лишь пожать плечами.  
  
      Они курили, сидя прямо на траве, и в какой-то момент Исак повернулся к Эвену и задал тот тупой вопрос, который уже давно крутился у него в голове.  
      — Ты веришь в любовь? — спросил он и тут же пожалел о своих словах.  
      — Что ты имеешь в виду? — последовал встречный вопрос без единого намека на издевку.  
      — Лично я думаю, что это — хрень собачья, — протянул Вальтерсен, забирая сигарету из пальцев Эвена и поднос к губам.  
      — Ты не любишь Якоба?  
      Исак понятия не имел, почему из всех знакомых именно с Эвеном Он начал этот разговор. Но он был под кайфом, они были друзьями и могли говорить друг с другом безо всяких реверансов.  
      — Я одержим Якобом, — поправил его Вальтерсен. — Но я не знаю, люблю ли я его.  
      — Эмм. Окей.  
      — Что насчет тебя и Оливии?  
      — Мы только начали встречаться, — пожал плечами Насхайм.  
      — Точно, — парень помедлил. — Но как-то раз ты все-таки назвал её своей второй половинкой.  
      — Иногда я склонен к излишнему мелодраматизму.  
      Исак рассмеялся. Эвен ему тоже нравился. Он мог рассмешить его. А вот с Якобом он больше не смеялся.  
  
      После этого они еще долго курили и болтали обо всем на свете: о вселенных, об изменении климата и тех угарных мемах, которые так нравились Исаку. Они разговаривали до тех пор, пока шум вечеринки не стал постепенно затихать. Люди стали расходиться, и Вальтерсен вдруг задумался о том, где все это время был Якоб, и где была Оливия. Почему он всю ночь провел здесь вместе с Эвеном, и никто не пришел их искать?  
      — Ты в порядке? — спросил тот.  
      — Я думаю, он мне изменяет, — ответил Исак.  
      — Кто? Якоб?  
      — Ага. С Оливией.  
      — С моей девушкой? — фыркнул парень, закинул руки за голову, улегся на траву и покосился на Исака.  
      — Да. Они любят друг друга.  
      — Какого черта?  
      Кудрявый вздохнул и перекатился на живот. Ему следовало помалкивать. Что если Эвен в итоге вытворит какую-нибудь хрень?  
      — Не знал, что ему девушки тоже нравятся, — протянул Эвен.  
      Исак не видел его лица, но был поражен, что именно это были его первые слова. что он не вскочил и не побежал искать свою девушку.  
      — Он — би, — пояснил парень.  
      — Ты поэтому боишься, что он тебе изменяет?  
      — Что?  
      — СМИ укрепляют в людях мысль, что бисексуалы — изменщики, — поделился Эвен, перекатываясь так, чтобы было удобнее смотреть на собеседника. — Если ты часто смотришь телик, то, скорее всего, эта идея сидит у тебя в голове.  
      — Что за чушь? — повернулся к нему Исак.  
      — Это довольно бифобно, знаешь ли. Если ему нравятся и парни, и девушки, это не значит, что он тебе изменяет.  
      Это прозвучало слегка раздраженно, и Исак почувствовал укол досады. У него были глаза, и его глаза говорили ему, что Оливия нравится Якобу гораздо больше, чем просто друг.  
      — Ты ему очень нравишься, — продолжил Эвен. — Я уверен, это лишь твои загоны. У нас с Оливией все тоже вполне серьезно. Тебе не из-за чего переживать.  
      — Тогда почему ты здесь и сейчас со мной?  
      Возможно, жить с душой нараспашку — не всегда самый лучший вариант. Может быть, ему стоит вернуться к подавлению эмоций и сохранению мыслей лишь в своей голове, как в старые добрые времена?  
      — Я не знаю. Наверное, мне просто нравится твоя компания, — услышал он в ответ.


	3. Chapter 3

***

     Спустя какое-то время Якоб расстался с Исаком. И,  _черт_ , это было больно. Так сильно больно. Исак был опустошен. Он не плакал. Это было не в его характере. И он чувствовал, что все к этому и шло. Но все равно легче от этого не становилось. Они только и делали, что ссорились, а мирились лишь в постели.  
       _Как же ему было плохо._

  
  


  
      Исак уставился на сердечко и залип на какое-то время.  _Идиот. Хватит тупить._  
  
      Эвен помог вывезти его вещи из квартиры Якоба, и это заняло у них гораздо больше времени, чем они думали. Он мог бы подключить Юнаса, Махди и Магнуса, но ему было стыдно. Они знали, как сильно он был в него влюблен весь прошлый год. Как упорно он пытался заполучить его. Он не мог сейчас разбираться со всем этим, не тогда, когда Якоб стоял тут с извиняющимся и жалостливым выражением лица.  _Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости._  
  
      Исак помнил времена, когда Якоб замечал только его. Когда Исаку не нужно было прикладывать никаких усилий, чтобы получить его внимание. Когда тот не мог отвести от него взгляд.  _Он устал от меня. Рано или поздно я всем надоедаю._  
  
      Эвен все это время прожигал взглядом хозяина квартиры, и от этого становилось не так тошно. Он всегда был рядом: сжимал ли плечо, безмолвно поддерживая, брал ли самые тяжелые коробки, хотя Исак, наверняка, был сильнее. Это было так мило, что Вальтерсен просто принял эту доброту, устав вести себя, как грубиян и высокомерный мудак.  
      Эвен отвез его в квартиру друзей и помог занести барахло наверх. И это казалось тратой времени, ведь Исак скоро собирался снова съехать отсюда.

***

      Эскиль с Нурой влюбились в Насхайма с первого взгляда, и Исак был благодарен за его присутствие, ведь теперь он забирал все внимание на себя, отвлекая ребят от его разрыва. Они были слишком заняты, восхищаясь тем, какой Эвен высокий и как идеально лежат его волосы, так что лишь спросили его, как он.  
      — Они мне нравятся, — заявил парень, смеясь, пока они перетаскивали последнюю коробку во временную комнату Исака. Линн милостливо согласилась пока пожить в одной комнате с Нурой несколько дней, и отдала свою неожиданному гостю.  
      — Кажется, Эскиль готов был тебе отсосать прямо там. На твоем месте я был бы поосторожнее, — фыркнул Вальтерсен.  
      Эвен засмеялся так сильно и так искренне, что Исак почувствовал, как его сердце в груди начинает оттаивать. В этом не было ни капли смысла, но он был благодарен Эвену за его дружбу.  
      — Я рад, что ты здесь, — пробормотал он, глядя в пол.  
      — А я рад помочь, — ответил Насхайм, подойдя ближе и заправляя за ухо Исака выбившуюся кудряшку. — Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще?  
       _Этот жест_. Он всколыхнул в мальчишке давно забытые ощущения.  
      — Обнимашки, — выпалил он.  
      Да, он был прямолинеен. Да, он жил с душой нараспашку. Особенно сейчас.  
      Эвен обнял прямо посреди гостиной, и Исак мог поклясться, что слышал полузадушенный писк где-то в глубине квартиры. Но ему было откровенно наплевать. Это было такое приятное объятие. Исака уже давно никто не обнимал, так что он воспользовался возможностью и уткнулся носом в шею парня.  _Его кожа_. Он чуть было не оставил там поцелуй. Практически поддался порыву прижаться губами к нежному местечку в изгибе шеи.  
      Объятия закончились до того, как Вальтерсен успел что-то натворить, утонув в своих мыслях. Его сердце было разбито, естественно, он искал утешения везде, где мог найти.  
      — Все будет хорошо, — заверил его Эвен.  
      — Я знаю.  
      В ответ Насхайм взъерошил его шевелюру и взял с него обещание позвонить, если что-то понадобится.  
  
      Когда он ушел, Исак плюхнулся на диван, и к нему тут же присоединился Эскиль.  
      — Итак, Эвен… — многозначительно протянул рыжий, теребя низ его футболки.  
      — Мы друзья, — раздраженно закатил глаза Исак.  
      — Точно.  
      — У него есть девушка, — добавил он, неохотно прислонившись к плечу друга.  
Он перестал наконец притворяться, что он может обойтись без поддержки, когда ему плохо.  
      — Ты уверен?  
      — С чего такой вопрос? — нахмурился парень.  
      — Он закрыл глаза, когда обнял тебя, — сказал Эскиль. — Просто говорю.  
      — И что?  
      — Это было мило, — пожал плечами сосед. — Кажется, ты ему нравишься.  
      — Заткнись.

***

      Якоб никогда ему не изменял, но спустя неделю Оливия рассталась с Эвеном. А еще через неделю они с Якобом стали встречаться. Узнав об этом, Исак ржал несколько часов, а когда Эвен без предупреждения появился на пороге их квартиры, крепко обнял его, как тот обнимал его две недели назад.  
  
      — Нахуй любовь, — провозгласил Эвен после третьего или четвертого бокала.  
      Исак засмеялся так сильно, что чуть не рухнул с дивана.  
      — Нахуй любовь? — повторил он, все еще смеясь.  
      — Да. Это ж хрень собачья, — ответил Эвен, повторив слова, которые произнес Исак на той самой вечеринке.  
      — Я думал, ты ее не любишь, — протянул Вальтерсен, закидывая ноги на колени Эвена и потягиваясь.  
      — Нет, но все равно. Полное дерьмо. Почему все постоянно причиняют боль друг другу?  
      — Скажи, отстой? И почему все вокруг так зациклены на этой любви и подобной херне? Почему мы просто не можем быть поодиночке и при этом быть счастливыми?  
      — Вот именно! Почему найти кого-то считается каким-то не рот ебись важным достижением всей жизни?  
      Исак вскочил со своего места и дал Эвену «пять». Они наверняка выглядели крайне нелепо.  
      — Да! Любовь — отстой, — практически проорал Исак. — Я просто хочу трахаться с кем угодно, пока не сдохну!  
      — Пока не сдохну! — присоединился Эвен. — Случайный секс не заставит тебя страдать.  
      — Именно!  
      Он смеялись до тех пор, пока не забыли, о чем вообще смеялись. Все это время Линн недоуменно на них смотрела, а Эскиль задумчиво потягивал вино из бокала, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и обратно.  
      — Почему люди просят тебя переехать к ним, а потом вдруг передумывают и расстаются с тобой?! — спросил Эвен.  
      — Вот дерьмо... Вы съехались с Оливией?!  
      — Ага.  
      — И что ты собираешься теперь делать?  
      — Пока поживу у друзей. Но скоро мне придется искать новое место, — ответил Насхайм.

***

  
  
  


  
      — Мне реально здесь нравится, и я поверить не могу, что ты сделал все за меня, — восторгался Исак, уже представляя, где будет стоять телевизор и как они будут играть в FIFA с Юнасом.  
      — Получается, круто, что нас бросили практически одновременно, — сказал Эвен.  
      — Наверное, — усмехнулся парень. — Итак, как это работает? Мы должны подписать какой-то договор?  
      Глаза Эвена вдруг потемнели, и Исак всерьез обеспокоился, когда тот положил ему ладони на плечи.  
      — Прежде чем мы это сделаем, есть кое-что, что я должен тебе сказать.  
      Эвен пристально посмотрел на него. У него были такие голубые глаза, а ладони на его плечах были такими большими и теплыми. Сердце Исака начинало трепыхаться, когда прикосновения этого парня были слишком долгими. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
      — Что такое?  
      — Есть кое-что, что ты должен знать обо мне, прежде чем мы съедемся.  
      — Эм… Окей…  
      Исак занервничал. Его мозг лихорадочно перебирал варианты, и, конечно, он успел представить самое худшее. Его мысли носились, как бешеные, и Вальтерсен в очередной раз поразился, как далеко порой он может зайти в своем воображении.  
      — У меня биполярное расстройство.


	4. Chapter 4

***

      Они долго сидели в машине Эвена и, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой, разговаривали о его состоянии. Сердце Исака болезненно сжалось, когда он осознал, насколько Эвен низкого мнения о себе. Будто его расстройство каким-то образом ставили на нем клеймо.  
      Глядя на Насхайма, он видел черты своей матери. Когда она была подавлена и ходила по дому, утопая в самосожалении. А еще он видел в его глазах боль.  
      Исаку так сильно захотелось обнять его. Что он и сделал.  
      — Мне все равно, — сказал он, крепче обнимая Эвена.  
      — Я могу начать творить всякую херню. Когда у меня мания, я не всегда могу контролировать свои действия. А когда у меня депрессия, я не выхожу из комнаты. Жизнь со мной может быть крайне нервной.  
      — До тех пор пока ты моешь посуду, я готов с этим мириться, — улыбнулся Исак.  
      — Исак, я серьезно.  
      — Я тоже. Ты вовсе не стал худшим кандидатом на роль соседа. Я дам тебе пространство, когда оно будет тебе нужно. Просто дай мне знать, — ответил он.  
      — Окей.

***

      Юнас и Махди аж подавились, когда Вальтерсен объявил, что они с Эвеном съезжаются, и ему понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, в чем дело.  
      — Да это не то, о чем вы подумали! — воскликнул он. — О мой бог!  
      — Бро, я чуть кони не двинул! — заявил Махди. — Я уж подумал, что мы пропустили зарождение эпичного романа.  
      — Заткнись! — простонал Исак. — Сколько раз мне повторять, что мы с ним друзья?  
      — Бро, это мы с тобой друзья, — ухмыльнулся Магнус. — А вот вы с Эвеном  _не_  друзья.  
      — Ты бредишь.  
      — Чувак, вы двое постоянно обнимаетесь и треплетесь о любви, — убеждал его Магнус. — Вы как лесбийская парочка.  
      — Какого хрена? — поморщился Юнас. — Магс, серьезно!  
      — А еще он постоянно трогает волосы Исака! — добавил он.  
      — И что?! Ну делает он так иногда, что с того? Может, привычка у него такая, — упирался Исак, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. Блять.  
      — Ну, мне он так стопудово не делает, — дернул плечом Магнус. — А ты знаешь, как сильно мне это нравится.  
      — Буэ, — скривился Вальтерсен. — Этого не будет. Заканчивай нести чушь. И я не хочу себя очередного парня. Я вообще больше не хочу ни с кем встречаться. Никогда! Мы с Эвеном друзья. На этом все. И я уверен, что ему вообще парни не нравятся.

***

      Жить с Эвеном было круто. Он мыл посуду и убрался, он даже завтрак готовил. Жить с Эвеном было отпадно. Сам Эвен был отпадным. И у него было такое классное тело.  
       _Да еб твою за ногу._  
      Исаку срочно нужно выбросить его из головы, чем скорее тем лучше.

***

      Когда Вальтерсен впервые притащил какого-то парня домой, этот маленький говнюк вышел в гостиную абсолютно голым, и Эвен, увидев это, свалился со стула.  
      — Я Адриан, — услышал Исак, как тот представляется.  
       _О мой бог!_  
  
      После этого случая парень еще несколько дней не мог смотреть Эвену в глаза. Ему было слишком стыдно, хотя он и не мог понять почему. В конце концов, он был взрослым. Ему уже девятнадцать, и ему можно заниматься сексом с кем угодно. Это не должно было быть так неловко, как в итоге вышло.  
  
      На третий день Эвен постучал в его спальню, держа в руках поднос с завтраком.  
      — Что это? — спросил Исак из своего кокона, в который он завернулся, смотря новый сезон «Нарко».  
      — Перемирие, — улыбнулся его сосед, подходя к кровати и садясь на краешек.  
      — Но мы же не воюем.  
      — Ага, вот только ты уже несколько дней не смотришь на меня. Это полный отстой.  
      — Прости меня, — ответил Исак совершенно искренне.  
      — Видимо, нам нужны правила для совместной жизни, — усмехнулся Эвен и подхватил клубнику с тарелки, которую он собрал специально для Исака.  
      Насхайм покупал фрукты на двоих, и Вальтерсен иногда всерьез сомневался в его реальности.  
      — Да, — кивнул он. — Надеюсь, ты не против, что я буду… эм… ну…  
      — Приводить парней на ночь? — приподнял брови Эвен.  
      Исак на мгновение запаниковал, сам не зная почему. Именно он на это он и надеялся — что Эвен будет не против. Но в последнее время быть прямолинейным и жить с душой нараспашку становилось все труднее. Особенно, когда его сосед ходил в этом уютном свитере и с прической, как будто только проснулся и причесался пятерней. Исак понял, что это безнадежно.  
      — Нет. Просто… Да ладно, забей, — сдался он.  
      — Ну ладно, — пожал плечом Насхайм. — Я прикреплю список на холодильник.

**Правила дома:**  
_1\. Предупреждай, когда собираешься привести кого-нибудь на ночь._  
_2\. Вот и все. Можно трахать, кого захочешь. ♥_  
_3\. Твои волосы офигенно выглядят по утрам. Это не правило. Но это настолько важно, что должно быть в списке._

  
      Исак ненавидел его.

***

      Когда Эвен первый раз привел домой парня, Исак чуть не свалился с дивана, где смотрел шоу «Лучший пекарь Британии». У него глаза вылезли на лоб, а челюсть не могла закрыться с тех пор, как Насхайм и кудрявый блондин ввалились в квартиру, целуясь и с трудом дыша.  
      Исак тоже едва дышал и даже не мог пошевелиться. Он так и сидел, свернувшись в клубочек на диване, пока Эвен с парнем добирались до комнаты, стукаясь обо все, что было у них на пути и совершенно не обращая внимания на существование Исака.  
       _Господи._  
  
      Вальтерсен понятия не имел, что Эвен притащит домой парня. Хотя он заранее и предупредил, что воспользуется Правилом №1, Исак не подозревал, что тот спит с парнями. Он не думал, что ему они вообще нравятся. Парень не мог дышать. Не мог забыть, как глубоко язык Эвена проникал в рот этого незнакомца. Незнакомца, который выглядел в точности, как Исак.  
  
      Он не мог уснуть. Его двойник был слишком громким, но Исак не завидовал. Вовсе нет. Он понимал, что это стремно и пошло, но не мог не вслушиваться в эти звуки. Стоны Эвена были низкими и не такими отчаянными, как у Исака 2.0, но именно они заставляли голову кружиться. И вызывали любопытство. Кто из них делает это? Кто кого трахает? Кто кому отсасывает? От подобных мыслей его бросило в жар и он, откинув одеяло, вцепился в резинку штанов, а потом бесстыдно запустил в них вторую руку.  
_Как низко я пал._  
      Парень испачкал руки и одежду и ненавидел себя за минутную слабость. Но,  _боже_ , это было так прекрасно.

***

      На следующий день он не мог нормально смотреть в глаза Эвену. Он был слишком напуган, что тот мог слышать, как Исак стонет его имя, дроча, как пятнадцатилетний девственник.  
      — Ты меня избегаешь, — протянул Эвен, сидя за кухонным столом.  
      — Вовсе нет.  
      В глазах Насхайма таилась обида, и Исак почувствовал себя последним мудаком. Ему не нравилось, когда Эвен не улыбался.  
      — Это потому что я привел домой парня? — спросил парень.  
      — Что?  
      — Я — пансексуал. Мне парни тоже нравятся.  
      Эвен думал, что это из-за ориентации.  _Господи._  
      — Я не поэтому так странно себя веду. Правило №2. «Можно трахать, кого хочешь.» Я их тоже подписал, помнишь? — помотал головой Вальтерсен.  
      — Тогда почему ты не смотришь на меня? — произнес Эвен, глядя ему в глаза слишком долго, разжигая пламя в груди, да и не только.  
       _Потому что я хотел, чтобы это был я. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты трахал меня._  
      — Я не знаю. Это просто застало меня врасплох. Прости, — выкрутился Исак.

***

      Исак быстро осознал, что это становится проблемой, что неловкость заменяется настоящим напряжением, странными взглядами и долгими залипаниями. Эвен перестал трогать его волосы, а Исак больше не водил парней домой, предпочитая оставаться на ночь у них.  
  
      Он по-прежнему зависали с остальными за ланчем или на пре-пати. Они продолжали обсуждать вселенные, курить травку и сигареты, когда шли домой, под шумок исчезнув с очередной вечеринки, потому что в тайне им больше нравилось проводить время в компании друг друга. Они все это делали. Но каждый раз, когда они оставались наедине, дышать становилось все труднее.


	5. Chapter 5

***

      — Ты до сих пор думаешь, что любовь — это херня? — однажды ночью спросил Исак, положив голову на колени Эвену, когда они оба распластались на диване.  
      Чтобы дойти до этого разговора, им понадобилось пять косяков и три банки пива. Он был под кайфом, и ему хотелось проверить. Он хотел узнать.  
      — Больше не уверен в этом, — ответил Эвен, и его пальцы наконец, наконец-то, вплелись в волосы Исака.  
      — Есть кто-то на уме? — спросил парень, чувствуя, как сердце бьется где-то в районе горла.  
      — Думаю, да, — ответил Эвен, не глядя на Исака, но продолжая гладить его по голове.  
      Исак был слегка под кайфом, поэтому по-идиотски захихикал.  
      — Почему ты угораешь? — спросил Эвен, тоже начиная смеяться.  
      — Я не угораю, — помотал головой Вальтерсен, снова прыснув со смеху.  
      Он был счастлив. Кажется, Эвен говорил о нем. Исак был счастлив.

***

      На следующий день Эвен привел Исака 2.0, и на этот раз тот остался на ночь. Вальтерсен был разбит и не пытался это скрывать. Поэтому, когда на следующее утро Эвен вышел из своей комнаты в одних боксерах, парень прожег его взглядом и пролетел мимо него к входной двери, чуть не сбив с ног.  
      — Куда ты собрался?  
      — Проведу день с Эвой!  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что, блять, сегодня я не хочу тебя видеть, — отрезал Исак и с силой захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

      — Окей, то есть фактически Эвен встречается с дешевой копией тебя, и ты расстроен из-за этого, — подытожила Эва.  
      Он поверить не мог, что из всех своих знакомых пришел именно к ней. Он даже не понимал, почему он так парится.  
      — Я просто идиот, — вздохнул Исак, вытягивая ноги на кровати. — Мне нужно стать прежним.  
      — Прежним? Ты имеешь в виду, бессердечым сученышем? — рассмеялась девушка, за это Исак шутливо двинул ногой ей по заднице. — Разве ты не именно это и сделал? — фыркнула она.  
      Они рассмеялись. Эва всегда смешила его. Именно поэтому он и приходил к ней, когда чувствовал себя подавленным и глупым.

***

      Исак пешком вернулся в их с Эвеном квартиру и сразу пошел к нему в комнату. Он постучал в дверь, осознавая, что весь день он ходил в свитере парня.  
      — Входи, — откликнулся тот.  
      Исак всегда входил без стука, но теперь у Эвена появился кто-то.  
      — Прости меня, — пробормотал Исак, стоя в дверном проеме.  
      — За что?  
      — За то, что вел себя, как козлина, и наорал на тебя.  
      Вальтерсен понял, что не дышал, пока не увидел, что Эвен улыбается.  _Наконец-то_.  
      — Все в порядке, — сказал он и похлопал ладонью по кровати, приглашая присесть рядом.  
      — Я не ребенок, — фыркнул Исак, скрестив руки на груди.  
      — Да ради всего святого. Просто иди сюда, — рассмеялся Эвен.  
      Исак неохотно подчинился, потому что  _на самом деле_  он был ребенком, и сел на расстоянии от парня.  
      — Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Эвен. — Напрягают в школе, или типа того?  
      Исак подавил вздох. Громкий протяжный вздох. Но это было так глупо. В конце концов, весь этот бред был только в  _его_ голове. Эвен никогда и ничего не обещал ему. Он даже не был уверен, какие чувства он питает к Насхайму. Он не знал было ли это вообще чувствами или просто сексуальным притяжением. Вальтерсен знал, что он — ужасный собственник, и это касалось абсолютно всего в его жизни. Он недовольно хмурился даже тогда, когда Юнас говорил, что Магнус — его лучший друг. Он знал, что он в принципе очень неуверен в себе. Так что может в этом не было ничего, кроме собственнических чувств, ничего, кроме жажды обладания.  
      — Ага, типа того, — ответил Исак.  
  
       _Нахуй любовь._

***

      После безжалостного прессинга со стороны Эскиля и Магнуса, Эвен и Исак наконец решили устроить вечеринку по случаю новоселья. И  _господи_. Что это был за  _трэш_!  
      Их квартира была не такой уж и большой, так что Эскиль мог бы воздержаться и не приглашать сотню человек. Но уже было поздно.  
      У Исака начала адски болеть голова от одной лишь мысли об уборке, когда он наткнулся на двух девчонок, блюющих в ванной.

***

      — В нашем душе, Эвен! Они заблевали наш душ! — рычал Вальтерсен, затащив Насхайма в свою комнату, чтобы перевести дух.  
      — Мы уберемся позже, — подбадривая, положил руку ему на плечо Эвен. Точнее, куда-то между плечом и шеей, как раз туда, где Исак и хотел ее ощутить.  
      Он вдруг осознал, что, если Эвен сожмет ладонь намного сильнее, то он застонет.  _Он был так жалок._  
      — Блять, да не собираюсь я убирать чью-то блевотину! — Воскликнул наконец Исак.  
Они стояли в его комнате прямо у двери, немного опьяневшие от выпитого. Наверное, прямо сейчас они были худшими хозяевами вечеринки. Но больше поговорить было негде — его комната была единственным местом в квартире, где никто не целовался и не пытался потрахаться. (Да, он действительно запер комнату. Да. Никто не имеет права устраивать здесь срач, кроме него).  
      Только сейчас Вальтерсен понял, что здесь было слишком темно. Он пытался, но так и не смог разглядеть голубые глаза своего соседа; его дешевая настольная лампа была единственным источником света.  
      — Отлично! Я сделаю это, — прошептал Эвен, снова сжимая руку, заставляя колени Исака подогнуться. — Я все уберу.  
      Он был слишком хорошим. Настолько, что это почти бесило. Вот только Исак даже злиться на него не мог. Все, на что он был способен — смотреть на него. Возможно, слишком долго.  
      — Ну что теперь? — по-доброму закатив глаза, спросил Эвен.  _По-доброму._  
      — Ты слишком милый, — вздохнул Исак, сжимая в пальцах край дурацкой полосатой футболки Насхайма. Кажется, она принадлежала Исаку. — Это меня так бесит.  
      — Прошу прощения? — рассмеялся тот. — Я вовсе  _не_  милый.  
      — Нет, ты именно такой, — заспорил Вальтерсен, практически надув губы, почти уронив голову на грудь.  _Черт побери._ Ему явно не стоило пить те две стопки текилы, на которые его уговорила Вильде. — Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя подонком, оттого, что я веду себя как засранец.  
      — Ты не засранец, — продолжал смеяться Эвен, переместив руку с шеи Исака на его щеку. — А я не милый.  
  
       _Что происходит?_  
  
      — Нет, милый, — прошептал парень, не понимая, с чего вдруг он вообще перешел на шепот. Потом он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и притянул Эвена за футболку, заставив его прижаться к себе животом. Глаза того расширились от удивления. — Ты такой милый. Это убивает меня.  
      — Я не милый, — прошептал Насхайм в ответ, не отрывая взгляда от губ Исака, сбивая его дыхание и сердцебиение.  
      Он были так близко, что Вальтерсен мог уловить запах пива и травки в дыхании Эвена. Они стояли так близко, что он больше не слышал стремную музыку Эскиля, орущую из динамика Юнаса. Он слышал только звук, раздающийся в его сознании, и это было их с Эвеном сердцебиение.  
      Ему стало интересно, насколько Эвен был пьян, раз смотрит на него таким взглядом. Он задумался, насколько его унесло, раз он держит его в темноте в объятьях.  
      Эвен никогда бы не посмотрел на него так, будь он трезв. Так, будто Исак зажег солнце в небе. Эвен бы никогда не держал в ладони его лицо, положив другую ему на грудь, будь он трезв. Так, будто Исак — единственное, чего он хочет во всей вселенной. Будь он трезв, Эвен бы никогда так не сделал. Просто ни за что в жизни.  
      Насхайм наклонился к нему первым и поцеловал. Его губы — грех, его руки — преступление. Эвен целовал его так, будто пытался погасить пожар в груди, и Исак проклял небеса за то, что был пьян. Он так хотел запомнить этот момент, он хотел чувствовать и помнить каждое прикосновение, каждое движение языка у него во рту.  
      Вальтерсен закинул руки Эвену на шею, не отрываясь от его губ, полных, мягких, беззастенчивых, которые продолжали брать, брать, брать. Они целовались так, будто тонули. Они целовались так, будто они бы погибли, если бы их губы разъединились.  
  
       _Какого. Хера._  
  
      Исак просунул колено между ног Эвена и с трудом подавил вскрик, когда почувствовал у себя на бедрах его руки, которые резко развернули их обоих и прижали Вальтерсена к стене.  
      Это было так пошло. Так горячо и отчаянно, и Эвен поднял колено вверх, реально приподняв Исака над полом. Господи, это было почти больно. То, что они до сих пор были в одежде  _просто убивало_. Но Исаку было плевать, потому что его пальцы были в волосах Эвена, а он ждал несколько месяцев, чтобы наконец притронуться к этим чертовым прядям. Так что, если Эвен хочет кусать его губы и вылизывать его рот, Исак позволит. Если тому захочется раздеть Вальтерсена и взять его прямо напротив двери в его спальню, пока Эва наверняка блюет в раковину на кухне, Исак даст ему.  
       _Боже_ , Исак позволит ему делать все, что угодно.  
      — Эвен…  
      — Исак. Блять…  
      Вальтерсен уже готов был сделать что-нибудь глупое, например, поцеловать его в щеку, по прежнему перебирая пальцами мягкие пряди, когда кто-то толкнул и открыл дверь нараспашку, почти заставив их упасть. Исак был настолько ошарашен и со всей силы оттолкнул Эвена от себя так, что тот споткнулся.  
      Это была парочка. Они оба были уже хорошо поддатые и теперь искали темное местечко, где бы потрахаться. Исак еще никогда в жизни не хотел так сильно убить людей.  
      Эвен тяжело дышал, как и Исак. Его губы сильно опухли, и Вальтерсен попытался прикинуть, как долго они целовались у двери, что его губы теперь выглядят  _так_. И, судя по темному пятну на его джинсах рядом с ширинкой, они тут уже давно.  _Господь Всемогущий_. Исак был так смущен. Он был пьян и смущен. Но больше всего он был полон надежд. Потому что это  _Эвен_  его первым поцеловал, потому что это  _он_  вылизывал его рот.  
      Поэтому он ждал. Он вцепился в дверную ручку, полностью отдав свою комнату на растерзание парочке, которую он ненавидел сейчас больше всего на свете, и ждал, пока Эвен скажет что-нибудь. Что угодно.  
      Его грудь все еще ходила ходуном, глаза были распахнуты, а пальцы ломило от желания снова прикоснуться к Насхайму, когда тот, наконец, произнес:  
      — Я же говорил тебе, я  _не_  милый.


	6. Chapter 6

***

      Исак не помог Эвену с уборкой, потому что всю оставшуюся ночь он провел с Юнасом. Он был слишком унижен, совершенно раздавлен. Он не был уверен почему, но так и было. И он знал, что Юнас одолжит ему штаны и подушку, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
      — Все хорошо? — все-таки спросил тот на следующий день.  
      Исак показал ему большой палец, а потом снова свернулся в комочек, лежа на диване.  
       _Все просто зашибись._  
      Ему нужно прекратить чувствовать так много. Каждый чертов раз. Ему нужно перестать желать того, что он все равно никогда не получит. Ему нужно остановиться. Он уже обещал себе, что больше ни к кому не будет испытывать никаких сильных чувств, потому что каждый раз заканчивается для него новой болью. Но все опять повторяется.  
      Они просто напились и, буквально, были ближе всех друг к другу, когда это произошло. В этом был смысл. Они оба — привлекательные парни, которых тянет к другим привлекательным парням. Это естественно, что они поддались этому обжигающему чувству, и их слегка унесло в тот момент. Исаку не стоило делать из мухи слона. Эвен наверняка думает, что он слишком драматизирует. Это был просто поцелуй. Очень долгий, но, тем не менее, просто поцелуй. Нельзя рушить их дружбу из-за одного дурацкого поцелуя.

  
      Исак думал, что встреча будет очень неловкой, но он ошибся. Эвен обнял его прямо у порога и извинился раз двадцать «за то что набросился на него, когда тот был в стельку». С каждым произнесенным извинением Исак чувствовал, будто ему вонзают нож прямо в сердце.  
       _Не извиняйся. Я хотел этого. Я так сильно этого хотел._  
      — Возможно, нам надо обновить наши правила, — произнес Эвен.

**Правила дома:**  
_1\. Предупреждай, когда собираешься привести кого-нибудь на ночь._  
2\. Вот и все. Можно трахать, кого захочешь. ♥  **(НО ТОЛЬКО НЕ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ)**  
3\. Твои волосы офигенно выглядят по утрам. Это не правило. Но это настолько важно, что должно быть в списке.

***

      Весь вечер Исак смотрел, как Эвен работает за своим ноутбуком. Тот сидел на их диване и в наушниках монтировал видео для занятий, а Исак наблюдал за ним из-за кухонного стола, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки. Он разглядывал сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови, обладатель которых совершенно не замечал робких взглядов украдкой, которые потом превратились в откровенное разглядывание.  
      Вальтерсен с нежностью наблюдал за ним, и решил для себя, что, в конце концов, это было просто сексуальное влечение. Он решил, что Эвен важен ему, как друг, и он не хотел терять его. Он решил, что он — просто глупый озабоченный парень, а Эвен — горячий озабоченный парень. Исак улыбнулся своим мыслям и решил, что отныне он будет думать головой, а не членом.  
      Он никогда в жизни не сможет найти человека, который бы добровольно мыл посуду и готовил для него. Исак не мог позволить себе разрушить эти отношения из-за своей обычной прилипчивости и постоянного желания трахаться. Он будет думать головой, холодно и расчетливо. Он сможет найти горячих озабоченных парней где-нибудь еще.

***

      Исак стал более отстраненным, более холодным. Не конкретно с Эвеном, а вообще, особенно по отношению к себе. Он стал к себе жестче. Сосредоточился на горах книг и перестал так часто тусить и выпивать. Он погрузился в изучение всех этих медицинских терминов и проведение лабораторных. Он сфокусировался, не отвлекался, сконцентрировался. А по выходным он выходил на охоту, пропуская дружеские посиделки, небольшие тусовки и грандиозные вечеринки, где он уже всех знал, вместо этого отправляясь в гей-клубы, где призывно смотрел из-под ресниц на мужчин старше него.  
Они были очарованы его кудряшками. Им нравились его кепки козырьком назад. Они любили его кожу. Их привлекал его острый ум и язык.  
      Теперь Исак проводил ночи в отелях и больших домах. Он ездил на шикарных тачках и заказывал обслуживание в номер. Только по выходным, но все же. Он чувствовал себя не таким пустым, не таким одиноким. Однажды один из этих парней спросил его, почему он проводит время с таким уродом, как он, хотя может заполучить кого угодно. Исак ответил, что он просто хочет внимания, что ему просто нужна компания.

***

      — Я скучаю по тебе, — выпалил Эвен однажды утром за завтраком.  
      Завтраком, который Вальтерсен больше не ел, потому что он был слишком вкусным и потому что это начинало для него значить слишком много.  
      — Я прямо перед тобой, — пожал Исак плечами.  
      — Но ты не со мной, — ответил тот, и это было нечестно.  
      — Я здесь с тобой, — произнес Вальтерсен, но вовсе не имел это в виду.  
      И был почти разочарован, когда Насхайм не стал развивать эту тему.  
      Исак искал внимания, заботы и привязанности везде, где только мог. Но больше всего на свете он хотел этого от Эвена. Он до боли во всем теле хотел Эвена.  
      И Исак перестал встречаться с теми мужчинами.

***

      Однажды вечером они играли в ФИФА у себя в гостиной и смеялись над дурацкими мемами, которые Исак листал у себя в телефоне, когда Эвен снова его поцеловал. На этот раз они оба были трезвыми. В этот раз они были в похожих серых домашних штанах.  
      Исак не мог вспомнить, что он такого сказал или сделал, чтобы заслужить такую реакцию. Они даже сидели на разных концах дивана, и все, что делал Исак, так это смеялся над очередной фразой Эвена. Смеялся в полный голос. Закрыв глаза и прижав ладонь к животу. Он все еще смеялся, когда Эвен взял в ладони его лицо и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Вальтерсен на мгновение задумался, похоже ли это на целующиеся смайлики? Они ему очень нравились.  
      В этот раз они не выпили ни капли алкоголя. Исак ощутил на губах Эвена лишь вкус сигареты, которую он сам ему и дал. Парень всегда делился с ним, неважно, была ли у Эвена своя пачка или нет.  
      В этот раз Насхайм не вылизывал его рот, не впивался пальцами в его кожу. Он лишь слегка прикоснулся к нему губами. Он спрашивал разрешения, и Исак боролся сам с собой. Он сомневался и раздумывал, стоит ли ему раскрыть губы и наклонить голову, чтобы было удобнее. Но, преодолев первоначальный шок и кое-как приведя мысли в относительный порядок, он оттолкнул Эвена. Лица обоих тут же потеряли веселость.  
      — Что ты делаешь? — спросил Исак. Возможно, это прозвучало немного жестоко.  
      — Целую тебя, — ответил Эвен, все еще держа лицо парня в своих ладонях, все еще смотря на него своими невозможно голубыми глазами.  
      — Зачем?  
      — Потому что хочу.  
_Я просто…_  
      — Ты был прав, — произнес Вальтерсен, поднимая руки и прикасаясь пальцами к запястьям Эвена.  
      — Насчет чего? — спросил он, с внезапно появившейся паникой во взгляде. Кажется, он понял, что сделал.  
      — Ты вовсе не милый, — отрезал Исак, стряхнув с себя его руки, оттолкнул его и убежал в свою комнату.

***

      — Прости меня, — пробормотал Эвен, стоя в дверях, вытаскивая Исака из его неглубокого сна.  
      Парень застонал и попытался нащупать свой телефон в темноте. По ощущениям, было около четырех утра, а Эвен был пьян.  _Зашибись._  
      — Что ты делаешь? — сощурился Исак от света, который был включен в гостиной.  
      — Исак, пожалуйста, прости меня. Я такой козел, — заплетающимся языком выдал тот. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он свалится, не в силах стоять.  
      — Эвен, сейчас середина ночи, — тяжело вздохнул Исак.  
      — Я не могу вынести мысль, что я причинил тебе боль. Исак, пожалуйста.  
       _Господи._  
      — В тебе столько драмы, — вздохнул тот, откидывая одеяло в сторону. — Иди сюда.  
      — Что?  
      — Просто закрой дверь и иди сюда, — сонно повторил Исак. Он так сильно хотел спать, что готов был вырубиться сразу после этих слов.

***

      Под весом Эвена матрас непривычно прогнулся. Естественно, Исак и раньше спал с другими людьми в одной постели, но с Эвеном это чувствовалось странно. Так, будто он именно он должен быть рядом.  
      — Прости меня. Прости, — повторял он снова и снова.  
      — Хватит извиняться. Я просто хочу уже поспать.  
      — Раньше ты кричал на меня, когда злился. А теперь просто ото всего отмахиваешься. Мне это не нравится.  
      Исак ничего не ответил на это. Это было правдой: он больше никому не раскрывал свою душу.  
      Они лежали лицом друг к другу, каждый на своей половине кровати, и Исаку почти захотелось вытянуть руку и прикоснуться к Эвену.  
      Но тот его опередил. Он притянул его к себе, обнял и уснул, держа его в своих руках.

***

      — Чего ты от меня хочешь, Эвен, — просил Исак на следующее утро, когда он проснулся и обнаружил, что тот смотрит на него.  
      — Я не знаю, — произнес Насхайм.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня - ровно год, как я официально в фандоме. А вчера был год с момента окончания 3 сезона. На самом деле, я начала смотреть примерно в момент выхода 6 или 7 серии, но именно год назад я завела аккаунт ВК и вновь взялась за переводы по новому для меня фандому.  
> К тому же, на прошлой неделе я заработала 3000-й лайк и 400-й комментарий (на Фикбуке, естественно). Поэтому есть что праздновать ;)  
> Если получится, как я задумала, то ждите обновлений (но загадывать и обещать не буду) =)  
> _______________  
> У меня к вам есть вопрос, нужно узнать ваше мнение. В комментах меня попросили перевести макси фик, на данный момент 7 глав, 230 тысяч слов написано. Последнее обновление - август 2017, но есть достаточно весомый шанс, что работа будет продолжена. Хочу узнать, интересно ли вам будет читать ее? Стоит ли браться? (Если это и случится, то не раньше конца января, чтобы побольше прод выпустить к текущим переводам).
> 
> ["take me to the stars"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11098971) \- by [iriswests](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswests/pseuds/iriswests)  
> Исак считает Эвена напыщенным и упрямым. Эвен считает Исака высокомерным и зажатым. Они - не самые большие поклонники друг друга, даже если у них и случается действительно захватывающий секс в самые пьяные ночи. Исак не хочет повторять это снова, но все равно повторяет, поэтому они устанавливают правила и решают, что, возможно, они могут продолжать делать это. Никаких привязанностей, никаких обязательств, никаких чувств и, что самое важное, можно по-прежнему не выносить друг друга.  
> А потом все становится не так уж просто.


	7. Chapter 7

***

      — Я думаю, нам надо переспать, — выпалил Исак за завтраком, и Эвен от неожиданности поперхнулся кусочком фрукта.  
      — Что?!..  
      — Я думаю, что мы очень сильно привлекаем друг друга в физическом плане, и нам надо как-то избавиться от этой навязчивой мысли. Нам надо переспать, — пояснил Вальтерсен, глядя куда угодно, только не на Эвена, и надеясь, что он не слишком сильно покраснел. Надеясь, что это прозвучало, как предложение взрослого человека, который пытается найти решение для их проблемы, ставшей слишком явной, а не как озабоченный лепет глупого подростка.  
      — Исак, какого, блять, хрена?!  
      — Мы, конечно, можем и дальше прикалываться и дурачиться, но в итоге все закончится сексом, так или иначе, — пожал плечами тот. — Это ничего не должно значить. Мы можем оставаться просто Исаком и Эвеном. Лучшими соседями в мире или типа того.  
      Эвен лишь моргал в ответ, молча смотря на него целую минуту, и у Исака начало пощипывать глаза от непрошенных слез.  _Боже._  Ему потребовалось набраться такой храбрости, чтобы сказать все это, а Эвен теперь наверняка думает, что он нахрен выжил из ума.  
      — Забудь, — пробормотал парень и отвернулся.  
      — Просто… Просто дай мне время подумать, — смог выдавить из себя Насхайм.  


***

  
      Это произошло в мгновение ока. Прошло уже несколько дней после того, как Исак озвучил свою гениальную идею, и, честно говоря, тревожное ожидание уже начинало его убивать. Он уже почти смирился с тем, что Эвен отказал ему, когда тот выдал свою самую нелепую фразу, пока они смотрели футбол на диване.  
      Исак был, как обычно, напряжен, а его сосед время от времени тыкал в него указательным пальцем и улыбался, когда парень поворачивался к нему.  
      — Зачем ты смотришь спорт, если это тебя напрягает? — спросил Эвен.  
      — Это отвлекает меня, — ответил Вальтерсен. — И я люблю футбол. Я вообще футбольный чемпион.  
      — Ну конечно, — засмеялся Насхайм, закинул руку на спинку дивана и начал перебирать кудряшки Исака, отчего тот сразу же расслабился.  
      Парень не мог ничего поделать со своим румянцем и чувством никчемности.  _Либо откажи мне, либо прими мое предложение, козел._  
      — К тому же игроки чертовски горячие, — добавил Вальтерсен, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность.  
      — Это точно, — усмехнулся Эвен.  
      — Ага. Честно говоря, я иногда думаю, как бы смотрелся Марк Бартра в моей постели.  
       _Слишком много информации. Черт._  
      — Забавно, — рассмеялся в ответ он.  
      — Что? — повернулся к нему Исак. — Ты тоже о нем думаешь? Он мой. Сразу предупреждаю.  
      — Неа, — снова весело хмыкнул Насхайм. — Я думаю только о тебе.  
       _Оу._  
      — В смысле, в моей постели. Я думаю о тебе в моей постели. И я хочу только тебя.  
      Исак поцеловал его первым. Потому что  _да пошел он, вот почему_. Он целовал его, положив одну руку ему на грудь, прямо напротив сердца, а второй обхватив шею. Он целовал его глубоко и сильно, подогнув под себя колени и упираясь ими Эвену в бок.  
       _Пошел ты. Просто иди ты на хуй за то, что постоянно ебешь мне мозг._  
      — Исак, постой… — простонал тот.  
      Отлично. Самое время для того, чтобы Эвен запаниковал.  
      — Это ничего не значит для меня, Эвен, — соврал Исак, обхватив его лицо двумя ладонями. — Абсолютно ничего. Это просто секс.  
      — Довольно прямолинейно.  
      — А я всегда такой.  


***

  
      Они добрались до спальни Эвена, спотыкаясь, как идиоты. Они ни на секунду не разъединили губ, разбросали одежду по всей комнате, раздевая друг друга, как в кино. Возможно, это было лишь игрой воображения, но Исак мог поклясться, что Эвен улыбается во время поцелуев. Может быть, он это придумал, но он и сам улыбался. Надеясь, что Эвен каким-то образом почувствует это даже с закрытыми глазами.  


***

  
      Это был самый насыщенный секс в жизни Вальтерсена. Теперь он понимал, почему Исак 2.0 стонал так громко. Он просто не мог сдерживаться. Потому что Эвен был хорош. Слишком хорош. Эвен относился к нему, как к любовнику. Обходился с его телом так, будто это было сокровище. Заботился о нем и покрывал его поцелуями с головы до ног, даже в тех местах, где никто и никогда его прежде не целовал. Эвен ублажал его. Заставлял его чувствовать себя значимым настолько, будто он водрузил на небо солнце.  
      А еще Эвен разрушал его, оставлял отметины и заставлял стонать так, будто миру сейчас придет конец. Но это была совсем другая история.  
  
      Они занимались сексом несколько часов подряд, давая себе передышку минут на десять после каждого захода. Каждый новый раз Исак лгал Эвену в лицо, повторяя снова и снова: «Это ничего не значит для меня».  
      Они менялись ролями. Эвен сказал, что тоже хочет почувствовать его в себе. Хочет, чтобы тот тоже разрушил его для всех остальных. И,  _господи_ , Исак тоже этого хотел. Это все, чего бы он мог пожелать. Ничего большего он и смел желать.  
      Они занимались любовью всю ночь. До самого утра. Позже, когда Исак думал об этом, он решил, что они настолько утратили связь с реальностью, потому что думали, что такого шанса им больше не выпадет. Что они больше не смогут почувствовать друг друга, прикоснуться, оставить метки на коже друг друга, любить и поклоняться друг другу.  _Боже._  Исак боготворил его в ту ночь. Так и было. Он целовал и ласкал языком, оставлял царапины и стонал, кусал и сосал, кричал и дрожал, вбивался и брал, отдавался и глотал, и делал все это снова и снова. Исак отдавал всего себя.  
      — Это ничего не значит для меня. Совсем ничего, — соврал он в последний раз, сидя на бедрах Эвена. Они оба вымоталась, взмокли, и были переполнены эмоциями и ощущениями.  
      — Совсем ничего, — повторил Эвен, его голос звучал надтреснуто и глухо, выдавая его усталость и в прямом смысле  _затраханность_.  
      Исак поцеловал его и обхватил двумя руками за шею, а потом лег на грудь, выдохнув только тогда, когда Эвен обнял его в ответ.  


***

  
      Исак проснулся раньше Эвена и неловко выбрался из комнаты, собирая по пути свою одежду с пола и ощущая, как его переполняет стыд. Он чувствовал себя опозоренным. Они  _трахались_  всю ночь. И, несмотря на то, что он таким образом хотел избавится от мыслей об Эвене, все стало только хуже — теперь он хотел еще большего.  
       _Ему нужна помощь свыше._  


***

  
      Это произошло снова. И снова. И снова.  
      Эвен переживал из-за приближающегося дедлайна, и Исаку до тошноты надоела эта тревожная складка между бровей Насхайма. И когда они сидели в библиотеке, он не удержался и поцеловал морщинки на лбу Эвена.  
      Глаза парня расширились от изумления, и Исаку стало так неловко, что он поцеловал его снова. Он наклонился поближе и снова прижался губами к его лбу. Потом еще раз и еще. До тех пор, пока Эвен не взял его лицо в ладони и не соединил их губы, прямо здесь, на четвертом этаже библиотеки, примерно в 20:19 в темном углу, который так удачно выбрал Насхайм для занятий.  
      Исак ответил на его поцелуй, как обычно прижав ладонь к его груди, прямо туда, где билось его сердце. Но когда Вальтерсен осознал, что почти сидит на коленях своего соседа, который ненавязчиво подставил ногу под его бедра, он аккуратно отстранился и встал, поправляя бордовую кепку, чувствуя себя раскрасневшимся, возбужденным и пристыженным.  
      — Я пойду домой, — неловко объявил он.  
      — Хочешь, чтобы я тоже пошел? — спросил Эвен.  


***

  
      На этот раз они начали стягивать одежду друг с друга еще на лестнице, которая вела в их квартиру. Они вели себя, как идиоты. Хотя, почему «как»? Они ими и были, и Исак прекрасно это осознавал. Поэтому, когда Эвен уложил его спиной на кровать, тот снова закинул руки ему за шею, притянул к себе, чтобы оставить дорожку поцелуев на щеках и подбородке. Потом положил ладонь ему на грудь, прямо туда, где билось его сердце, и снова солгал, глядя прямо в глаза:  
      — Это ничего не значит для меня.  
      — Совсем ничего, — продолжил Эвен. — Это просто секс.  
       _Ложь._  
      — Просто секс.  


***

  
      Это был не просто секс. «Просто секс» не заканчивается объятиями, уютными обнимашками и поцелуями в лоб. «Просто секс» не продолжается вторым раундом в душе, после которого Исак брызнул шампунем в глаза Эвена, потому что тот оставил реально огромный засос на шее, хотя Вальтерсен специально просил его не делать этого. И «просто секс» не включает в себя искренние извинения за этот шампунь в глазах, за который Исак извинялся остаток ночи, сочувственно дуя Эвену на веки.  
      «Просто секс» не подразумевает, что вы будете постоянно целоваться, переворачивая друг друга в постели, хихикая или даже смеясь, и шутливо препираясь. «Просто секс» не может быть таким приятным. Это был не просто секс. А они были идиотами.  


***

  
      — Вы двое выглядите так, будто вас хорошенько отымели, — заметил однажды утром Магнус, заставив обоих парней подавиться воздухом и наверняка заработать сердечный приступ.  
      — И это было бы неудивительно, учитывая, что на носу финальные экзамены, а вы оба пропустили несколько утренних пар… Погодите-ка, с хрена ли вы так переполошились?  
      Скорее всего, их выдали красные щеки Исака, и Магнус заорал на все кафе (Вальтерсен не думал, что от друга можно ожидать чего-то меньшего):  
      — Парни, вы что встречаетесь?! — почти подпрыгнул он.  
      — Нет! Какого хрена! Нет! — воскликнул Исак. — Просто мы… Мы…  
      — Что? Трахаетесь?  
      Эвен отвел взгляд, и грудь Исака внезапно сдавило. Он ненавидел такие моменты.  
      — Да, — признался парень, ожидая, что Магнус снова заорет в ответ.  
      Но этого не произошло.  
      — Пфф… Это мы и так знали.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днем Всех Влюбленных, мои дорогие!!  
> Спасибо вам за терпение, лайки, грустные глаза с вопросом "А когда?.." Поверьте, it means A LOT to me ;)  
> Alt er love, и все дела =***

***

      Исак обожал их ежедневную рутину. Молча ездить в автобусе вместе, после того, как Эвен вернул машину маме. Он прижимался грудью к спине Исака, когда они выходили из автобуса и шептал какую-нибудь ерунду ему на ухо, например « _Ты чертовски горяч_ ». Бежать с остановки домой, иногда держась за руки, потому что  _да пошло оно все_. А потом вжиматься друг в друга, когда дверь за ними захлопывалась. Это была их рутина. Исак всегда прижимал правую ладонь к груди Эвена, прямо у его сердца, целовал его в губы, а потом врал ему в лицо.  
       _«Это ничего для меня не значит»._  
      Как мантра. Как ритуал.  _Это ничего для меня не значит_. Когда на самом деле он хотел сказать:  _это значит для меня слишком много_.  
      Но Исак был Исаком. И он не мог позволить этим чувствам поглотить его. Он не мог им сдаться. Он не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому он ранил Эвена снова и снова. Эвена, который больше не отвечал ему  _«Совсем ничего»_  после каждого  _«Это ничего для меня не значит»_.  
      Он ранил Эвена каждый раз, когда они были в постели или дурачились на диване. Он причинял ему боль каждый день. Каждое утро, когда оставлял легкий поцелуй на его губах, благодаря за вкусный завтрак. Каждый день, когда в универе затаскивал его в ближайший туалет и целовал его, потому что он безумно скучал. Каждый вечер, когда они спешили занять свой уголок в библиотеке, где могли наконец вжаться друг в друга, целуясь, чтобы наконец снять напряжение, накопившееся за день. И каждую ночь, когда Исак забирался в постель к Эвену и обнимал его, прижимаясь к его груди, потому что ему нужно было почувствовать его.  
      Теперь это относилось не только к сексу. Исак стал произносить эти слова даже когда они просто уютно устраивались перед телевизором, обнимаясь и целуясь. Даже когда они гуляли по парку, и Исак протягивал руку, чтобы взять пальцы Эвена в свою ладонь, потому что тот не носил перчаток, а на улице был дубак.  
      Исак фанатично повторял эти слова. Как мантру. Чтобы уберечь свое сердце. Чтобы защитить себя. Потому что он был идиотом. Потому что он был чертовым дебилом, который решил, что любовь — это хрень собачья, хотя именно ее он и испытывал к этому глупому длиннорослому парню.  
      И теперь лицо Эвена каждый раз мрачнело, когда Исак произносил эту фразу. Наверное, уже пора было остановиться. Вальтерсен понимал, что он выглядит нелепо, но не знал, как прекратить. Однажды Эвен бросит его, и это будет вполне заслуженно. В один из таких дней.

***

      Эвен не расстался с ним, и Исак не понимал почему.  
      Не мог понять, пока тот не стал смотреть на него грустными глазами и бросать взгляды побитого щенка. Он выглядел уставшим. Он стал апатичным. Казалось, он держит белый флаг, и его глаза кричат  _«Я сдаюсь!»_. Его прикосновения перестали быть жадными. В них больше не было отчаянности. Он был вымотан. И Исак гадал, почему. Это все из-за него? Или это поверженное состояние было из-за его биполярности? Исак перебирал в уме варианты. Он грыз кончик ручки и гуглил симптомы на парах так самозабвенно, что его даже выгнали с его любимого предмета за то, что отвлекался.  
      Он начал обращать внимание на каждую мелочь, может быть, даже чересчур много внимания.  _Ему можно столько пить? А курить?_  
      Он поговорил с Магнусом, потому что у его мамы тоже было биполярное расстройство. И почувствовал себя отвратительно. Просто ужасно. Он играл с сознанием Эвена. И Эвен не заслуживал этого. Ни на минуту. И все равно, Исак боялся. Он был в ужасе. Он так устал дарить людям свое сердце, чтобы потом они его разбили.

***

      — У тебя все в порядке? — Исак наконец набрался смелости и задал мучавший его вопрос, когда они ехали в автобусе в универ.  
      — Нет. Не думаю.  
      Это простое признание разбило Исаку сердце от сочувствия к парню. Хотел бы и он быть так честен.  
      — Что случилось? — только и спросил он его.  
      — Мне кажется, что я всегда буду одинок, — произнес Эвен. — Наверное, мне надо завести двух кошек.  
      — С чего бы тебе быть одному? — вдруг насторожился Вальтерсен, всполошившись и почувствовав себя виноватым.  _«Я здесь. Я никогда тебя не оставлю»_ , хотелось добавить ему. Но он не мог. — Ты подавлен? Это из-за твоих лекарств?  
      Но Эвен рассмеялся в ответ. Услышав этот прекрасный звук его искреннего смеха, Исак снова смог нормально дышать.  
      — Нет, это не из-за биполярки, — сказал он.  
      — Тогда почему…  
      — Думаю, эта болезнь называется влюбленностью.  
      — Влюбленностью, — повторил Исак, застигнутый врасплох, на минуту забывший, как дышать.  
      — Ага, — Эвен смотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь.

***

      — Я не могу заснуть, — пожаловался Исак, стоя в дверях спальни Эвена в шортах и футболке с тупой надписью «Любовь Ацтой», которую ему подарила Эва на Рождество.  
      — Иди сюда, — донесся голос Эвена из темноты. Низкий, теплый и успокаивающий.  
      Какое-то время они ворочались, обнимаясь и устраиваясь поудобнее, потому что за окном шел снег, а они уже вечность не обнимались. Щеки Исака залились румянцем, когда Эвен уткнулся ему в шею и оставил поцелуй в нежном местечке.  
      — Ты такой милый, — погладил его по волосам Вальтерсен. — Очень-очень хороший.  
      — Но я так часто обижал тебя, — пробормотал тот, все еще прячась в изгибе шеи.  
      — Я тоже.  
      Они обнялись с такой силой, что это раздавило все сомнения и неуверенность Исака. Руки Эвена были такими крепкими, уверенными и теплыми, что все отравляющие мысли испарились. В его руках Исак почувствовал себя  _дома_.  
      — Прости меня, — прошептал он, прикасаясь губами к коже Эвена, когда тот навис над ним несколько минут спустя. — Прости меня за то, что я так дерьмово обращался с тобой.  
      Они целовались, пока за окном кружились снежинки, и это было так сладко, так приятно. Сердце Исака таяло, а его рука прижималась к груди Эвена, как всегда.  
      Они целовались до тех пор, пока Исак не осознал, что он не произнес волшебных слов, впервые за все это время. Он просто не сделал этого и не чувствовал, что ему это нужно. Но Эвен смотрел на него с ожиданием, готовясь к тому, что его сердце сейчас снова разобьют, его глаза безмолвно кричали  _«Скажи это! Скажи, что это ничего для тебя не значит. Произнеси. Умоляю тебя»_.  
      — Для меня это значит целый чертов мир, — сдался парень, прижимая одну ладонь к щеке Эвена, оставив вторую у него на груди. — Ты — всё для меня.  
       _Можно было обойтись без этого. Ну и ладно._  
      Эвен поцеловал его, медленно и мягко. Тем самым поцелуем, от которого поджимались пальцы ног, и Исак просто обожал такие моменты. Они — идиоты. Оба. Наверное, они — два самых больших идиота, которые когда-либо жили на свете.  
      — Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Исак хриплым срывающимся голосом, сжав пальцы в кулаки.  
      — Не заводи двух кошек, — улыбаясь до ушей, сказал Эвен, заставив его рассмеяться, хотя ему хотелось разрыдаться.  _Ох уж этот парень_.  
      — Почему нет?  
      — Потому что я тебя люблю, и мне нужно, чтобы ты не превратился в кошатника. Потому что ты всегда прижимаешь ладонь к моему сердцу, когда целуешь меня, и в такие моменты мне хочется плакать, потому что это безумно мило. Потому что я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда, когда увидел тебя в первый день в универе, задолго до того, как я познакомился с Оливией или Якобом или с кем-то еще. Потому что я знал, что ты никого никогда не угощаешь сигаретой, но все равно попросил тебя, и с тех пор ты всегда оставляешь мне одну. Потому что я так боялся причинить тебе боль, что не осмеливался сказать тебе все это. Потому что каждый раз, когда ты говорил, что это ничего не значит для тебя, я хотел ответить, что для меня это — целая гребаная вселенная. Так что, Исак,  _пожалуйста_. Ради всех святых, умоляю, не заводи этих чертовых кошек. Окей?

***

      В итоге Эвен все-таки притащил двух котят, и они были до чертиков милыми. Исак злился всего лишь полдня, заявляя, что он ни за что на свете не будет подтирать за котами. Эвен ответил, что он сам будет убирать за ними, так что все в порядке. Они были кошатниками, и все было хорошо, потому что теперь они были вместе. Потому что теперь они переехали в другую квартиру с общей спальней. Потому что теперь у них не было правил дома. Потому что Исак обожал этих чертовых котят. И потому что теперь, что бы ни произошло, они были друг у друга.

***

  
      Исак встал, вздохнул, подошел к Эвену, наклонился так, чтобы не придавить два маленьких пушистых комочка на его груди, и сладко-сладко поцеловал его.  
      — Я тоже тебя люблю.  
      — Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — улыбнулся тот.  
  
       _Я верю в тебя, я верю в меня, я верю в нас. Я верю в то, что мы влюблены друг в друга, в какой бы вселенной мы ни находились. И даже, если в какой-то параллельной реальности любви не существует, мы все равно любим друг друга. Потому что вот такие мы идиоты. Ты и я. Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак. Мы всегда любим друг друга._


End file.
